A Blissful Summer Romance
by GlovecestQueen
Summary: Sherlock and John meet beneath the shade of a beautiful tree on a hot summer's day. They begin to experiment, and eventually go "all the way"...


nick was jus invited 2 a party at sum guys house idk he livd in a shack and it was filled with junk so he was like "ok we ill go to this guys paty". he got dressed up in a sequencd unitard and drove on his tricicle ovr to this gatysbyts house. it was hard tho bc he was getting ran ovr with everyone elses cool cars.

"ow u guys are mean" nikki carrainja said. the women laughed at him bc hes a loser wtf who wears unitards anymore only ppl from the victorina era wore those things. eventually aftr getting run ovr like 5000 trillion billion times nick arrives goatsbys crib.

"helo friends i am here" nik says 2 every1 but no1 nose him so nik gets sad and he sheds tear.

"helo is any1 here i am lookin g 4 goatsby pls," nick said he wanted to meet his all tim favorite super hero ever. he wanted 2 b just like him when he gre w up his dickie got hard when he thought about his pink suits. he thought about othr superheros, he wanted to be in a serious relationship with 1. suddnly som e ho with a guy name bumped into him and dragged him away into the librbay.

"this man can help u!" jorden said.

"how he is but an old man who though t these b00ks were fak homo jordane i h8 u" he ran towards the window and leaned on it.

"i wanna hav a real super hero bf i wanna have his willy inside my butthole.

jordanie ran from room crying b/c she was called h0m0. old guy was lik woW wait 2 go and teh olde gyuy left 2 i guss. nick continues look out windw thin kin bout lyfe. shooting star flys by wow inspirtional. sudenly figur appears it is spoidrm an.

"w0wee" nick sai d in amaze. yea i know" spadonkaman whi sper bac k. n ic suddenl awar that he wsa alon in roo m w/ real suprahero ju sr lik i his wildes fan tsies.

"oh sphincterman, plz tel me... how becom superhreos"

"it hard but i do anyway" repliez splaterdonk. splunman lets his fingers begin to run wild. they karess nick slowly and senshoesly and its like wow wtf. nick wantz to say no but deep down inside he was like shadow the hedgehog and was in luv wit soperharos. gosh they were jus so haute in there spandex soots and their powers were so hot. nick was jus swept off hiz toes like wow... he didnt no wat to say!

0mg soon spodman was handling nick all ovr teh land of the free and the home of the brave. nik could feel his innards crumbling into dust with the sensations tearin him opart.

"oh gosh dang it...,,, nick sade

"wat?!1/!/1?!"

"im hungery pls gimme a minote"

ok said spalternakofrooman he was so hot 4 nock he wood do anythin and so he was like so obligin' 4 nik.

nik called 911 but they hung up on him and he cried. but showermint was their to comfrote him and they embraced lovingly and sparx flu. sapman was reddy for loving but nik for some cray raison was still unshore and rlly flustred. wat if spoirdermans was to swaggie for him?!

ok so the nico contacted spongerman wit his lipz and they loked eyez. his eyes were so not visible that it made nickel swet. but slowlay they fel into a pit of bruning hawte pit love... and nick was taken a swim thru emotions hed nevr felt b4...

spoderiman grabbed nicks tight booty by the sequence cut into his suit and into his hands. blood squirted from the vital arteries in his index finger

"ow wtf take off ur unitard its not evn hot"

nick was offended, that wasnt vry nice to say about his favorite party dress attire. nick tried to take it off but he remembered he has to slather himself in sweet, sexie oil in ordr to take it off.

"do u have cooking oil on u spodermein?"

"i hav e something else that slippery and can get u outta that unitard" spoder man motioned 2 his large coke

"no homo officer whoa! i just wanted u to stick ur willy ho into m y willy dee and that isnt homo!" nick was scared.

"aw cumon i wont bite" spoderman said sensually as he winked but u cant rlly tell bc hes wearing some homo spandex costume idk wtf. nick gave into spodermans desires. spoder man unbuckled his bealtest and unzippied his zippie. nick was so frieghtended he didnt kno how 2 feel is this rlly whats it like 2 be married.

inck felt srirachaman's hands tie his own to the bodposts with sharp and fluid dextrity. He closed his eys, inf ear of giving off his imnent excite. He felt spoidermans body heat next to his, and he felt the proxmity of his engrodged malenss. He shruddred his body in estckasy aware that each move he made just increesed springmail's pleasure. every ounce of strugle made it all the more enjoyible for him. Sblidderman began to stroke nick's lower abdoment getting lower and lowe with each pasing second. the sheer thought of holcom mallman taking full custode of his body and soul made him swoooooooon with afecshion. He had alredy made plans to claim him as his ne and only muse, so that he may rapsure his pysical and emotionale inocence.

then it happened

they both exploded wit desire and it was so hot u dont understond. o god they said as their frankenweenies expelled like a cray cray principle from a movie or somethin lol. it was amaze. nik wanted to go on n so did splatterman but he wantd to take a brak and order roome service.

"696-420-69$$" and he dialed the roome çervise numero. each button felt lik e a hot summer day but squishie and sueet.

"helo it is i wat do u wan?" said man on other end

"can i hav sum oiles and fried human feces pls?!" begged nic

"yea sure i guess thtll be 250,000 rubles"

"alritey sounds gud"

"i will b dere wit ur fud shortly" sed the hottie on the other end

a cupple ours l8tr there came a knockin at da door window thing and spadonkadonkerman went 2 get it and in came the hottest hottie in bollywood ::::: mel gibson.

mel cascaded ddown thru the air, twirlin and sparkling wit a tray of silvery dishes containgint their fuud. mel made both nick and sponderman rlly aroused it was so cool

"swing away, merrill" said mel

"wtf" reployed nick

it was like 5 in the morning idk so spodermien carried nick hom. nick was sleeping and he lost his unitard so he was tony stark naked. ow. his willy was vry prominant. spoiderman kissed it gently as nick was tlaking in his sleep about how hot the passion of the christ was. eventually spodierman made it 2the cave that nick livesw in and lays him upon the mound of trash that he usually sleeps on.

"goodnite sweet prince" spoiderman says as he kissed niks farhead. the camera then pans to goatsby watching nik as he cries bc he has been hunting for an oscar with his pal tom all night but he couldnt instead tom won the oscar wtf he voiced metalbea k from legend of the guardians fuq.

suddnely nik wakes up in his actual bed, and its soaking wet with his bodily fluids. he cries bc he really did love shakiraman and he reallly did want spoiderman to have childrens with him. toby migure began to cry as he rezlized he is not the messiah like mel gibson.

fin


End file.
